The Greatest Detective Society
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle travels to California to help a friend from being accused of murder, along with trying to figure out his missing two months.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Detective Society

Los Angeles, California

"Jesus Mason!, what do you think your doing? Kendall found him standing over the body incoherent, holding a small hand gun in his right hand. Blood was every way, but he had no idea, how anything happen with the body of Dary Savant on the floor of the main office of the society.

Mason started to talk normally now to go over the details of the past few days, while leading up to the nightmare in front of him.

He had a meeting with Savant to go over the details of the party with everyone to be in attendance, including the mystery writer Richard Castle to fly out to meet the group

He was upset at the fact that just too much money was being spent on the society to keep it running, and I told him, there was no choice in the matter to do so.

It was at this time, when Richard Castle had called me to confirm with him about the party in a few days at my home, however, he felt slighted at that point, later that evening, when he actually accused me of stealing from the account that runs the Society.

Kendall Front asked him on what had happened next with the fight at his house."He said something to the fact, that he was going to get even with me, along with saying to him, that he needed to prove to me the evidence, that I was actually stealing from the account, and he couldn't at that time.

"Well any rate, I asked Richard Castle to come out early, he should be arriving sometime later in the afternoon depending on what time he was able to catch a flight."

"You do realize Mason, we need to call the police with all this?"

"No!, he screams at him to wait, and see if I can or Castle will be able to solve the crime. "I can't remember for the like knows what has happened." He says quickly before catching his breath.

/

Castle was having a hard time the past few days trying to sleep at night again, he's been having the same nightmares, in regard to his missing time, and he doesn't remembered, what has triggered them, but this time, he wrote the one vision on a piece of paper.

 _All he could see in the vision, was the fact he was running away from Loksat and his men for the last time during the two months, he had gone into hiding._

 _But then the next scene shows him being beaten up by Jenkins(Brad Pierson) at the warehouse in Montreal, Canada, having to being asked for the thousand time about gold shipments that his father was involved with many years ago._

"Thank god!, Kate is not around to see all this in the first place, or else, I would be in a great deal of trouble with her, after just getting back together with there marriage the past two weeks, she was currently away on a conference retreat for the 12th precinct for all of the captains in New York."

He went to look at the time, he needed to get himself ready for his flight to California in a few hours, but first he needed to call Alexis and Haley at the P.I. office, to make sure everything was all right for him to leave.

/

P.I. Office

Alexis was talking to Haley in the Bat Cave about a new case that just came into the office, she needed to check on a file on her father's laptop, when a strange file popped up in regard to his abduction.

When she opened the file, it came up with Kate Beckett in a news broadcast asking anyone, that might know the where abouts of Richard Castle, it was broadcast some two years ago to bring up bad memories for her, and everyone else.

When Castle called his daughter, she wasn't going to tell him in what was found, it just didn't make any sense at the moment, with him leaving for California.

"Sure Dad, have a good time trying to out smart the rest of the detectives of the society." While he draped his jacket onto the chair, before leaving the Loft and the airport.

/

At the airport for JFK

Kate Beckett was waiting for her husband to leave, she had lied to him about the conference, along with taking a big risk with taking another flight out to check on a lead with his two missing months.

If this doesn't pan out, she will be more trouble for when it comes to their marriage, it was like she was waiting for the cookie to crumble finally.

She heard the flight number of his plane taking off to have her breath much better, she would be meeting up with Castle's father and Rita, since they are currently working together on a special mission on the outside of the C.I.A., Rita had told her that she needed to back off, on trying to find Loksat and the drug signature.

A few minutes later...Her flight number is being called at the opposite end of the terminal.

/

Rita was coming back from seeing one of her sources to be delivered to her husband staying at the motel room, a few miles from the airport in L.A.

When she had walked into the motel room, she could see that her husband was some what upset with the news with Castle was coming, along with on a separate plane, his wife Kate Beckett.

"Do you think that your son knows about all this at all, with Kate Beckett coming here to speak with us in person? She says with her dire question to him.

"She might have a good reason for doing so in the first place Rita." Taking a large gulp of his drink sitting in front of him on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Great Detective Society

Richard Castle was bored on the plane, he decided to work on his laptop, when a email came in from his father and Rita.

It reads. _"I hope you realize Richard that your been duped again by your own wife, she lied to you about the conference, she is coming to California to check on further details on your missing time, I suggest you stop her before it's too late!_

 _Enemies are following her with everywhere she goes, I don't know why she is opening old wounds, but she needs to be stopped Richard._

 _What ever you do with her, make it stick for good, and have the balls to finally go through with the divorce._

 _Believe me, it will be for the best!_

 _Hunt_

 _Richard Castle after reading the email was hot under the collar._

At this point he didn't care at the moment, he has other priorities for the moment like with the society.

/

Some time later at the society. All plans went into full motion with the party to be held that evening. Workers were finishing up the last of the details with the food preparation, and drinks.

One of the long time members Dallas Waltron was walking around in the back of the kitchen, when someone from behind knocked him out, before the cabinet behind him fell on top of him to kill him, before moving off the body to be hidden into the waiter dummy to bring things up and down different levels, it was big enough to place the body.

Dallas Waltron would not be missed most of all, having to one those people that has never like Mason Wood with running the society.

/

Mason was inside his office of the Society when his favorite mystery writer finally arrived from the airport. Right away Mason could sense that something was surely wrong with the writer, but he left it alone with having his own problems, with not remembering certain details about the shooting of Dary Savant.

Even his own therapist had said that he might of blacked out at the time of the shooting, and very well probably caused his death in the first place.

"Richard Castle, how are you?" Walking over to shake his hand in the office, while others were starting to arrive for the party.

"Uneventful, but I am here to help with ever needs to be done for the society."

"You no doubt heard about what happened with finding the body of Savant? Taking the bottle of scotch to hand him a glass of scotch for which the writer gulped down very quickly to have it burn in his stomach. "Another?" He asked again.

"Please, I heard Mason, did the policed have any idea on just what happened? Taking the new scotch from his hand.

"They say, there is a possible chance that I might of blacked out sometime during the shooting, and if this is true, I need to fine out for sure, with going over the entire scene with the shooting."

"And how are we supposed to do this Mason?" While making sure he heard right in the first place.

"By having my therapist put me under, to have me live out those last few minutes of the shooting Mr. Castle, and with you in attendance some time after the party."

/

It was a great party as the night went along, it was two fold at the moment. Castle went back into the study to send a text message to Kate Beckett, to let her know, she had been found out.

She was talking with Hunt and Rita in there motel room when the text came in.

 _She takes a look at the text after moving away from the two in the living area._

 _"Kate, you lied to me for the final time, I will deal with you, after I am done with the society, I have decided to file for the divorce, and mend my broken heart." She had no idea what to do now, but go back home, and suffer the punishment finally after all this time._

 _She told Hunt and Rita that she was catching the next flight back. There was nothing more she could do for the moment, after being told the information from his father and Rita._

"I am sorry, I have to catch a flight back to New York, It seems that my husband found me out after all, I am will call you, when I get back home to pack, I will need to call my father."

When she left them to themselves, she sent a quick text message before leaving.

/

Later at the party...

Richard Castle felt his phone vibrate in his tuxedo jacket. He looked at the text message.

 _"Babe, it worked!, we need to keep up the charade for now, I will be heading home to play the wife upset._

 _He laughed, while placing the cell back into his jacket, before heading some one scream from the kitchen._

When he ran to the screams, he saw Mason pulling up a body from the waiter dummy.

Mason tells Richard Castle, they need to call his therapist right away, it was the body of Dallas Waltron, the police would be called, even though the session with the therapist would take place in Mason's office once everyone was interviewed towards the end of the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Great Detective Society

Kate Beckett knew that Loksat's organization would try to send some one to watch her on the way back to New York, this entire mess with Rick's abduction, has been one nightmare after another.

However Hunt and Rita didn't give the correct information for when her husband was in Montreal, Canada after making the three messages.

When she had gone through the entire message, having to speed it up 20 times the normal speeds, she was able to figure out from her sources, there was some sort of a cryptic message in regard to Jackson Hunt and his dirty dealings having to be involved with Loksat, Bracken and the overseas black market gun sales for Thailand, Asia and China.

Beckett was tired, when she finally got off the plane late, in New York city, only a handful of authorities knew she was going out to California to make contact with Castle's father, and only one knew to inform Hunt of the possible charade going on, but for the like of her, as for why he didn't tip off his enemies in the first place.

When she was ready, she would inform Victoria Gates of the one man in the police department of this charade, along with the Mayor and Governor.

/

After the police had interviewed everyone at the Society's party with no possible suspects.

Mason had all of the Society members inside his office, along with Richard Castle with his therapist Chad Whitman having taken care of Mason for the last five years.

When Whitman came in to the office, he asked to speak with the mystery writer Richard Castle, while Mason had no idea what was going on between the two feeling some what guilty.

In the corner Whitman explained to him that Mason has the tendency to black out from extreme stress, and it's a good possible chance that he might of killed Dary Savant without realizing in what he did.

"Mr. Castle, do you carry a weapon?" He regarded with the question, while looking at Mason Wood.

"I have one in my tuxedo jacket just in case, I will be ready to use it." He said while being some what translucent with his statement.

"Lets get this over quickly, I just hope you don't have to use your weapon for god sake?" Castle and Whitman move off to the table with Mason ready to be put under hypnosis.

/

When Beckett arrived home, she asked for protection to stay on the outside of the loft just in case tries to break in, Anderson, Alverez, Ryan and even Esposito would take turns watching the place, including the under ground garage.

She wasn't taking no chances this time around, she had her suspicious, they might send Vikram with orders to shoot to kill from his association with Loksat for the last five years under cover.

It might take a few days, but she didn't care spending the precinct's money to protect its own.

Before going to bed, she check for any text messages from her husband in California, she was thinking that he must be busy with the party, or else something else might be up.

She sent a quick message. _"Loksat's man might be after me, have protection watching the Loft and garage, I suspect Vikram might take a run after me."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Great Detective Society

Vikram was in the club, when he received the message from Loksat's superior, to wait a few days before taking out Captain Beckett. There was nothing more he could do at the moment.

However for Beckett, she would not let this sit, while waiting at the loft to be killed, she had sent out her people to look for Vikram, knowing full well, he won't be staying in just one spot, with all this going down.

/

Therapist Chad Whitmore was making sure all was in order to place Mason under hypnosis. He was hoping the police will be waiting just in case Mason decides to bolt from the scene.

"All right Mason relax." He tells him to look at the object of the candle on the table in front of him, to watch it closely, while he talks to him to stay calm.

After a few moments Mason finds himself inside his office alone, until Savant comes in his office screaming at him, very loudly about spending a great deal of money to keep the society running for the past year.

"Who the hell are you to be sprouting off at me with spending money, when in fact it's you, that has been spending the money from all of the members."

It was at this point Richard Castle was getting an idea on just was going on, when in fact that it wasn't Savant that was shot, but rather someone dressed up to look like him to have the police think, that it was Mason that had shot Savant, but rather Kendall Frost his long time lawyer having to owe a fortune in gambling debts.

Castle had noticed that Kendall was in the back of the office having met him, only the one time during the party, he was also the one that had pushed the cabinet onto Dallas Waltron.

Castle fired his weapon at Waltron to stop while knocking his weapon out of his hand, before the police came knocking the door down to arrest Kendall while placing the cuffs behind his back.

During the excitement, Chad Whitmore brought Mason out of it, for where the therapist was wrong for when it came to his patient after all this time.

"I told you, I didn't kill him!" He says while getting up from his chair to shake Richard Castle's hand. "I have always said Rick, your one hell of a detective, no matter how many mystery novels you have written, good job!"

"Rick, would you do the honors to celebrate with me for a good night drink with a scotch on the rocks?"

"I would be honored sir!" Pouring the scotches into three glasses, including one for his therapist.

/

When Castle drove back to his motel room, he packed quickly to catch the next flight to head back to New York after receiving Kate's message about Loksat and Vikram.

Several hours later at the JFK airport

He was able to find a cab at the late hour, he asked the driver handing him a $ 100.00 dollar bill to head for the address he just mention.

He had made sure that he was not being followed, when in fact, he had no idea of the danger that was ahead of him.

The driver kept looking back into the mirror making sure that Castle was keeping himself busy with his phone, when in fact, he was able to send a coded message to his wife having been alerted, along with the under cover cops watching the loft and the garage.

When Castle had gotten out of the cab, the driver pointed his weapon at him to get moving into the building, while Vikram taking off his disguise to have him move quickly to his floor.

Vikram had decided, going against orders to take the both out inside the loft.

On the fourth floor, the word had gotten out to Sergeant Anderson and Alverez to be fighting in the hallway over a girlfriend, when the elevator opened with Richard Castle and Vikram.

Anderson quietly said to everyone in his ear to get ready.

Castle opened the door with his key with Beckett standing in the middle of the loft.

It was at this moment when Vikram fired his weapon at Castle hitting the mark, when Anderson and Jose rushed in to knock him down onto the floor knocking the weapon to the rug.

Beckett screamed rushing to see if her husband was shot, he was knocked to the ground with just his breath knocked out of him. "I am fine Kate, lucky for William to be on the ball to save our lives."

"Hey!, what about me, Castle?" Lt. Jose Alverez was stemmed that William Anderson had gotten the glory once again.

Kate Beckett went up to Vikram while Anderson was placing the cuffs on him. She slapped him to make a point to him. "Do you really think that Loksat's organization is going to protect you now, after missing the both of us?"

"At this point, I really don't care Captain Beckett, there will be others after me to be doing the same thing, just like Castle's father Jackson Hunt and Rita.

Richard Castle was pissed that his father had to be mention by him. He came up to punch him out with his right hand to really hurt. Beckett came over to look at his hand, while Anderson and Alverez took out Vikran to the 12th precinct for processing.

Once the word gets out, he won't be lasting long in jail.

"Now lets see to your right hand." She says by pulling him over to the frig with the ice. "By the way Rick, you were saying something about a divorce!" She placed the ice cubes into a towel to be placed onto his hand, while the rest went into her other hand. "Let's go Rick, I understand your the greatest detective ever!"


End file.
